


Russia

by Aemtha



Series: Hetalia drabbles/imagines [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, ok I like my own story, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: ~~ Soulmate AU! where a red string would appear around the ring finger if your other half is near ~~





	

  
  


She would watch every time in sadness at how cruel fate is. She would glance at her hand and sigh as there was no red string that would appear around her middle finger.  
  


**Why did the red string not appear every time she was near?**  
  


"I just want to be with big brother." She whispered quietly as she watched her brother move away from her in every way he can.  
  


~~~  
  


"Thank god." A man muttered as he hid behind a stairwell.  
  


Yeah... He's the toughest and scariest guy in school and even in town. He just can't be strong around his little sister.  
  


"Come, big brother. There is no such thing as fate and destiny. We must defy these laws and become one."  
  


"No! Get away!" He suddenly covered his ears and ran to a hall as a certain platinum blonde followed him with grabby hands and greedy thoughts.  
  


~~~  
  


"Here it is." A (h/c) woman hummed and smiled as she skipped up the steps leading to the entrance of the university. She opened the door to be greeted by a few people strolling along the halls. Some preferred to be left alone, others would chat and laugh as a group by the lockers, and others simply would like to get to their classes.  
  


"Hey frau!" An albino man waved and jogged to (Y/n) who turned to the one who called her. Behind him were two men who were lagging a few feet away. One was a brunet who was speaking to a rather... ballistic man that had a weird curl that stuck to the right side of his face. And another was a blond man who spoke to a blonde woman, but they soon waved each other in farewell and split ways. (Y/n) almost thought the blond man was a female if it weren't for his uniform.  
  


And...  
  


A floating yellow ball??  
  


Oh wait...  
  


It's a cute yellow bird flying around the albino's head.  
  


As the albino man was so close to a foot radius of (Y/n), a woman took a step in between the man and her. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her arms were spread wide open as if to protect (Y/n). "Don't even think about it." She said to the man.  
  


"I'm just a hospitable- awesome- person trying to welcome a newbie." The albino pouted as he slumped and crossed his arms. The bird flew down and landed on his silvery white hair.  
  


"Hey, Gil." The man's ruby red eyes lit up in hope. "Guess what's my first class." The girl mused.  
  


"Religion?" He guessed.  
  


The brunette shook her head then did something that made (Y/n)'s eyes widen in confusion and total bewilderment. She pulled out a frying pan right from her skirt. "Culinary." Her emerald eyes shone in mischief. Though it's not like (Y/n) could see it since the brunette had her back turned to her.  
  


_A freaking frying pan._  
  


_The one you use for cooking._  
  


_Someone is holding an utility that is set in a kitchen._  
  


_A woman just pulled out a frying pan out from under her skirt. What the hell is that skirt made of?_  
  


**_'Probably whatever material that is used for magic hats.'_** (Y/n) sweatdropped as she answered her own question.  
  


(E/c) eyes glanced to her surroundings as every student just passed them by as if the occurrence right now is just another episode of a leaf falling down on top of the rest of the pile that encircled the tree.  
  


"You're such an unawesome killjoy." The albino pouted.  
  


"You're such a playboy. Now run along the lot of you. Throw chaos somewhere else." She waved a hand to the trio.  
  


"Bye bye Liza~" the brown haired male waved and pulled the other younger male that started spouting out italian cuss words. Not like (Y/n) understood it as italian, not even curse words.  
  


"Au revoir Eliza!" The blond one waved as well and followed after the two.  
  


"Unawesome Killjoy." The albino huffed and turned without a good bye. The yellow fluffball flying after him.  
  


"Heya! You must be (Y/n)!" The brunette twirled on her heels and her defensive aura diminished, a large grin towards the newbie and a hand held out in a greet. "I'm Elizaveta. Lucky for you I'm going to be your guardian angel for your to adapt here in Hetalia Academy."  
  


(Y/n) wasn't able to say anything since she was still shocked at the change of personality and since the woman, Elizaveta, already knew who she is. So she shook her hand and smiled back. "Consider myself lucky?"  
  


"Yes yes!" Elizaveta nodded vigorously, waving a free hand to a hallway as she let go from the handshake. "Come, I'll explain while we head to your locker." She started to walk away and (Y/n) followed after her, copying her pace so that they were shoulder to shoulder. As they did, Elizaveta first handed a paper to (Y/n). "Here's your schedule for the semester, as well as your locker number and passcode." She pointed to a scribble under the schedule and explained. "That's my dorm number, it's also near where your dorm is. So don't need to worry if you'll get lost in the dormitory, I'll certainly wait for you outside your room."  
  


"Ehehe." (Y/n) scratched her cheek with a sheepish smile. "Thank you Elizaveta. I truly had a hard time finding the right exit to the school."  
  


"That's why you're lucky to have me. I'll be by your aid if you need anything. As in any time. We have the same schedules and I'll make sure you won't have any trouble. I'm actually part of the Student Council. You were supposedly assigned to someone named Arthur Kirkland. He's the council's president, but currently he's being driven up to a corner by the higher ups. So who else would be able to take over for him if not the vice president?"  
  


They were silent at first as Elizaveta looked at (Y/n) who had stared at space as they walked. "Soo." The hungarian drew out.  
  


"Who was that man that had a bird like he was a princess?"  
  


Elizaveta snorted her laugh. "That idiot? His name is Gilbert. That bird? His name is Gilbird, named after the one and only idiot."  
  


"Well that's cute. The name Gilbird I mean."  
  


"And the pair of brown heads are Antonio and Romano. The blond one is Francis. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio are bad luck so stay away from them. They're called Bad Touch Trio for a reason." Elizaveta warned.  
  


"Noted and saved." (Y/n) nodded, though she wanted to have some amusing moments with those three if possible.  
  


~~~  
  


Ivan would play with the ends of his scarf as he sat in his classes. Either that or he would draw sunflowers on his notebook. But right now, he blankly stared at the empty seats that wasn't occupied around him.  
  


**_When..._ **  
  


His eyes glanced to the eyes of the teacher's. Once they made contact, the teacher's eyes flicked to another student.  
  


**_Am I?..._ **  
  


His violet eyes glanced down at the pipe he had in his bag.  
  


**_When would people accept me? Am I really scary?_ **  
  


~~~  
  


"So what do you think?"  
  


"I think it's the charisma."  
  


"Yeah, I totally agree."  
  


"It's like she can adapt really fast."  
  


"Look at her go."  
  


They were all silent at first before in sync, they concluded. "Definitely the charisma."  
  


Two girls and one guy were discussing in whispers as they watched the new student talk to no one would ever dare be in the same room with.  
  


Natalya Alfroskaya Braginski.  
  


"Ne ne Na-ta-li-ya~"  
  


"What?" The aforementioned student asked as she scribbled on her notebook, her cheek against her palm and her elbow on her desk. Apparently, it was just the second day of (Y/n) stay in the school and Natalya gave up all hope to shake her off whenever she's near her.  
  


First day - First class - Natalya uttered a lot of death threats for (Y/n) and successfully made her back up. 

First day - Second class - death threats were starting to lose the scary thoughts it always brought.

First day - break - Natalya was relieved (Y/n) was with Elizaveta.

First day - third class to fourth class - Natalya was annoyed by a certain nuisance that cling to her.

First day - lunch break to the end of the day - thankfully (Y/n) was nowhere near the Belarussian.

Second day - first class - (Y/n) continued to disturb Natalya.

Second day - second class - Natalya gave up to scare her away.

Second day - fourth class (present time) - Natalya and (Y/n) are making decent conversations.  
  


"Who's Ivan?" (Y/n) asked as she leaned from her seat on the desk neighboring Natalya's. Her (e/c) eyes were shaped oval-like as if to bring innocence to it as they stared at the notebook page that Natalya is currently writing on.  
  


"My love." Natalya replied.  
  


"Hmm?" (H/c) locks cascaded down her shoulders as she tilted her head to the left. "Ivan? Your love? Is he your soulmate?"  
  


"He's my husband."  
  


"So.. You're soulmates?"  
  


"Soulmates in her dreams!" Someone howled from a few seats away and (Y/n) knew he was Alfred as Elizaveta introduced everyone from each class.  
  


"Shut up burger brain!" Natalya barked and it only made the American snicker.  
  


"So.. You're not soulmates." (Y/n) clarified.  
  


"We can't be.."  
  


"Why not?"  
  


"Because he's my brother."  
  


~~~  
  


"You really like the color yellow huh?" (Y/n) chuckled in amusement as she watched Natalya draw with her yellow pencils.  
  


"It's the color of sunflowers, big brother's favorite flower." The platinum blonde female explained quietly.  
  


\--  
  


"They're still talking!"  
  


"You're surprised!? It's the charisma (Y/n) has around her."  
  


"Yeah, it's totally overpowering her deathly aura."  
  


"It's kinda shocking isn't it? Someone new would come to people's lives and are a big impact to their attitude and personality."  
  


"You're speaking as if they have a chance for each other."  
  


"I would have found it cute if they're soulmates."  
  


"I totally ship (Y/n) with Natalya."  
  


"For the win!!"  
  


\--  
  


**_'American nuisance'_ **  
  


"What exactly do you want Jones?" A man smiled at the one who stuck to his side right now, though his tone may be innocent, the aura that surround him betrayed the situation.  
  


"Can't I just stroll along with my buddy Braginski?" Alfred spread his left arm and wrapped it around the tall man's shoulders.  
  


"I find it an insult you consider us as 'buddies'." The Russian giggled.  
  


"Sheesh, just trying to be friendly." Alfred huffed and took a side step away. As he had his mouth open for a yawn to escape, his arms stretched out wide as well. But he just couldn't release that satisfying yawn since his cerulean blue eyes stared at something he is a witness of.  
  


"Ivan! Duuude. Your finger!"  
  


"What?" Amethyst eyes that showed innocence as it stared at the red string that tangled around his ring finger. "Here... She's here?"  
  


"Look! It leads there!" Alfred pointed to the corridor to their right where the string would turn. "Let's go! Let's go!" He excitedly pushed Ivan forward as they both broke into a sprint.  
  


Left  
  


Left  
  


Straight ahead  
  


Right  
  


"This string is so long." Ivan whined as he finally jogged to three people that were outside and looking at the window on the door of a classroom.  
  


"Eh? What's this?" A brunette whispered as she poked the red string that hung just by her eyes.  
  


"It's the red string of fate!" A blond male gasped as he swatted the brunette's hand away. One blonde noticed the two men and she waved to them. "Ah! Hello Alfred. Hello Ivan."  
  


"Bella. What are you doing outside?" Alfred asked.  
  


"They're still talking to each other." She pointed to the window.  
  


"Yeah! She totally doesn't mind her anymore." The blond added.  
  


"Who?" Ivan queried.  
  


"A transferee, her name's (Y/n). She just came in yesterday." Elizaveta answered. "Feliks, Bella and I have been standing here for thirty minutes already and they look like they're having a decent conversation."  
  


While they spoke outside, Natalya eyed the red string that appeared out of nowhere. "(Y/n)." She called. (Y/n) hummed in answer. "Your soulmate." Natalya pointed to her hand with her pencil.  
  


"What?" (Y/n)'s eyes widened as they trailed to where the string led to. By the door, she noticed a certain Hungarian that was speaking to somebody. She stood up and Natalya as well followed her out of the room. When the door opened, all five pairs of eyes stared at the two who stepped out.  
  


"Big brother."  
  


"Oh?" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow, staring at Natalya's brother. But he looked like he was focused on something else. She looked down at whatever caught his attention.  
  


That red string...  
  


It connects them.   
  


"Soulmate." They both whispered.  
  


"Somebody do something!!" Alfred yelled as he pushed (Y/n) into Ivan and tackled Natalya to the ground.  
  


"I swear we can do this in a civilized way." Elizaveta groaned, but threw herself on top of Alfred to pin Natalya to the floor.  
  


"What? What's happening?" (Y/n) was so confused as to what is happening.  
  


"Come, my sunflower." A calloused hand grabbed (Y/n)'s smaller one.  
  


"Don't worry dear! We all have it under control!" Feliks waved a hand as they started to put distance between them in the maze of this academy.  
  


"Do you think we have it under control!?" Bella whisper yelled. "She's not even moving!"  
  


As aforementioned, the Belorussian was in a total tranquil state. But in all honesty she was in chaos inwardly.  
  


That girl discarded her scary features and tried to make an acquaintance out of her, maybe even build a friendship.  
  


That guy that scares everyone away is scared of her. The irony was they truly can't be together for they are siblings.  
  


**_Big brother..._ **  
  


**_Big brother... take care of her._ **  
  


Natalya watched as Ivan pulled (Y/n) away from the hall, he did not dare look behind. But (Y/n) was in an inner turmoil, sympathy crossed those (e/c) eyes.  
  


**_She is perfect... Big brother... I hope you find love within yourself for her._ **  
  


~~~  
  


"Ivan?" (Y/n) called as she tilted her head.  
  


"Hmm?"  
  


"You're still holding my hand." (Y/n) slightly stepped forward as Ivan stopped from walking.  
  


"Does my sunflower not like to be held?" Ivan asked softly, his head bowing down in sadness.  
  


' _Aww_ ' (Y/n) cooed in her mind as she instantly felt guilty that she made him sad. She reached out her free hand to Ivan's other hand. Intertwining her long delicate fingers with his and stepping closer to him, her head tilted up so that it was mere inches that the tips of their noses would touch. "I like... If possible, I like to be held all the time." (Y/n) paused as she buried her face into Ivan's chest, in mumbles, she continued. "I want you to hold me... If you like..."  
  


Ivan's frown turned into a small smile as he pulled her into a huge bear hug. "I'll hold you. I'll keep my hold on you. I'll never let you go. You're my sunflower."  
  


The red string that showed itself faded into white before disappearing. One more couple have been united by the fates.


End file.
